gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobi Coyote 2
''Shinobi Coyote 2 ''is the Action, Adventure and 2D Platform sequel to the ''Shinobi Coyote'' video game made by Team Clarent Project. As with the previous game, it will be released for the PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS handhelds, the PC along with the Android and iOS. Shinobi Coyote 2 features the protagonist of the series, a coyote ninja known as Yūki, who must now take down a new foe bent on dominating the entire world after the fall and defeat of the Dark Empress. As with the previous game, the music for Shinobi Coyote 2 consists of a blend of traditional Japanese music and a modern upbeat style of tune. Prologue The Dark Empress Kuroguro wanted to bring destruction to the entire world using the power of the Crystal of Time, an artefact that was guarded by the Coyote Ninjas before their extermination. However, her goals were stopped in the nick of time when the last Coyote Ninja, Yūki, defeated her. Unfortunately for Yūki (or the entire world for that matter), a new foe is willing to take the Dark Empress's place, this new enemy wishes to use the Crystal of Time now in Yūki's care to change the world and rule it. Pursued by the minions of this new adversary, Yūki must now protect the artefact his clan has protected for generations and prevent it from falling into very evilly dangerous hands. Game Modes The game modes for Shinobi Coyote 2 is still the same as it is in the previous game, giving it an old school approach, though there is a new mode added exclusively for the game. Start Game lets you play the game fully whilst Options is where you can change the difficulty, sound and screen settings. The new mode called Race Vs has you competing against another player with the game in a race to finish the level first before the other player does. Gameplay Just like the first game, Shinobi Coyote 2 plays in similar, traditional fashion to that of classic 2D platform adventure games like Sonic the Hedgehog, Rocket Knight Adventures and Zool. For Yūki to defeat his foes, he uses his sword Hizamaru which can be given an elemental power boost by obtaining one of the element power-ups found in the level (for more information, see the Power-ups and Items section below). When you begin to play the game, Yūki starts with 3 lives which is shown with the symbol (命), and 3 health points that are shown with the symbol (健). In order to progress through the game you must finish stages that are split into two parts, each with boss at the end of the second part of that stage. Power-ups and Items In Shinobi Coyote 2, there are an assortment of items and power-up icons that give you health, gain points or help you traverse your way through the levels in the game. The game has exclusive new items to make the game a little easier to play. ICHI Coin - Grabbing these coins will give you 100 points to your score. NI Coins - Grabbing these double coins will give you 1,000 points to your score. SAN Coins - Grabbing these triple coins will give you 5,000 points to your score. TOKUBETSU Coin - Be on the lookout for these rare, large golden coins. Grabbing one will give you 10,000 points to your score. HEALTH - Grabbing this icon will refill 1/3 of your health. LIFE (1-UP) - Grabbing this icon will grant you an extra life. CONTINUE - Grabbing this icon will grant you an extra life. SHIELD - Grabbing this icon will enable you to endure 1 hit from the enemy without losing 1/3 of your health. MUTEKI STAR - Grabbing this icon will enable you to become invincible for 20 seconds and bring down enemies just by touching them. SHURIKENS - Ninja star projectiles that can be thrown at the enemy. They are capable of rebounding on walls. KUNAIS - Ninja knife projectiles that can be thrown at the enemy, piercing their way through any object. RAI BOOST - With this, Yūki's sword Hizamaru can shock enemies with the element of thunder. HI BOOST - With this, Yūki's sword Hizamaru can burn foes to ash with the element of fire. KORI BOOST - With this, Yūki's sword Hizamaru can freeze the enemy with the element of ice. KAZE BOOST - With this, Yūki's sword Hizamaru can send furious waves of air with the element of wind. POWER OF TIME - Grabbing this will enable time around Yūki to slow down immensely, giving you enough time to cause as much damage to enemy before the enemy has time to strike at you. POWER-UPS AND ICONS IMAGES Levels Each level in Shinobi Coyote 2 (except the eighth level) is split into two parts. At the end of the first part of the level, there is a bunch of nobori flags which once you pass through them, you have completed the first part of the level and are now ready to begin the second part. When you reach the second part of the level, the boss of the level fights you, defeating this level boss will enable you to complete the level and go on to the next one. LEVEL 1: NODOKANA LAKES Whoever this new foe is, he or she has sent their army after Yūki. Strike the enemies down as you pass through this calm, beautiful lake district area. LEVEL 2: KASEKI RUINS Things will get pretty shaky in these forgotten catacombs full of dinosaur fossils as active earthquakes are frequent around here. Be sure to deal with the minions lurking in the ruins, but watch out for the dinosaur skeletons coming to life due to the disturbances going on in their resting places. LEVEL 3: SUISHOU CITY A city made entirely out of crystal, this level will have you jumping from wall to wall in order to progress through this level. LEVEL 4: HISUI JUNGLE This luscious, jade green rainforest is the perfect place for your enemies to spring ambushes in. Make sure to grab those Sword Boost icons to help you dal with the surprise attacks. LEVEL 5: SHANIKUSAI BRIDGE This bridge is known to be the venue of excitement and entertainement that goes on there. Use the spring boards, bouncing balloons and other amusements scattered in this level to your advantage. LEVEL 6: MINAMO-KA MINES Traverse your way through these underwater tunnels in order to make it inside the big bad's hideout. LEVEL 7: NENSHOU FACTORY Things will eventually start to heat up in this scorching industrial place. Be sure to keep an eye out and evade those fiery traps. LEVEL 8: V.O.I.D. SPACE STATION This space station is HUGE, with laser trip wires, alarm turrets and other sorts of hi-tech machinery. The leader behind this evil organization is waiting at the end of the level, wishing to defeat Yūki and take the Crystal of Time from the coyote's in order to use it to rule the world. Category:Original Category:Original Games Category:Original characters Category:Original Series Category:Original Sequel Category:ClarentBloodArthur Category:ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea Category:ClarentBloodArthur Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:IOS Category:IOS games Category:Android Category:Android games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Action Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Adventure Category:Platformer Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platformer Category:2D Category:2D Games Category:Ninjas Category:Animals Category:Swords Category:Guns Category:Robots Category:Tanks Category:Mecha Category:Japanese Theme Category:Video Games Category:Games